


To Make You Happy Too

by InsomniacTiger



Series: Embracing New Dreams [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, M/M, Past Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Post-Canon Fix-It, Spoilers, Zack Fair Lives, Zack Fair Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacTiger/pseuds/InsomniacTiger
Summary: The first time Cloud leaves Zack may overreact slightly, but the kids reassure him that eventually he always comes back. What could Cloud be looking for though?
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Embracing New Dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095536
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	To Make You Happy Too

The first time Zack woke up and realized Cloud was gone, he will admit, he overreacted. Because of his SOLDIER training he awoke instantly and ready to go at a moment’s notice. When he sat up to do his morning routine of push-ups and squats, he saw that Cloud was not in his bed. The blankets were haphazardly tossed back and his pillow was rumpled as if it had been the victim of much ‘fixing’ due to a hard night’s rest. But the part that set off his senses was the fact that Cloud’s Fusion Sword was not hanging on the wall.

Cloud was gone, and he had taken his sword.

Sprinting out of the bedroom, tugging on his boots as he went, he stumbled down to the bar where Tifa and the kids were already up and having breakfast.

“Where’s Cloud?!”

Tifa raised an eyebrow at his sudden loud voice, but it quickly transformed to a much more sympathetic expression. “He left again, huh?” She said setting a plate on the counter for Zack and motioning to it for him.

“He left – again? What?” He looked down at the food being offered and the calm demeanor of the others.

“Cloud leaves sometimes.” Marlene shrugged. “Sometimes for a really long time. Weeks.” She nodded seriously.

“But he always comes back!” Denzel patted Zack’s arm. “He sometimes brings us cool things he finds while he’s gone too! Maybe he’ll find you something cool!”

“Yeah!” Marlene nodded excitedly. “Like the time he brought back Denzel!” She giggled.

“That’s not what I meant!” Denzel blushed. “I meant like the time he found that cool ribbon you wanted for you hair and when he found me that toy car that actually goes by itself!”

The kids started chatting about the fun trinkets that Cloud had apparently collected for them on his travels and Zack plopped onto a barstool.

Tifa leaned across the counter offering him a cup of coffee, before resting on her elbows to talk with him. “The kids are right, he always comes back. Just some trips are longer than others.”

“He never gives you guys warning?” Zack mumbled around a mouth full of eggs.

“Rarely.”

“And he doesn’t always answer his phone either…” Denzel muttered.

Zack frowned and focused on his food.

“Don’t worry Zack.” Tifa hummed while collecting the kids’ plates. “I have a feeling he won’t be gone too long this time. He’d miss you too much.” She winked at him.

The man chuckled knowing his face was a bit redder than usual, but not completely sure why. “Let’s hope your right.”

* * *

Tifa was right. Cloud wasn’t gone that long. According to Denzel the blonde man was sometimes gone for well over a month and wouldn’t even answer their calls to let them know he was ok. Or where he was. So, when Zack heard Fenrir being quietly rolled behind the bar at three in the morning a week after he had left, he knew he should consider himself lucky.

It was only one week.

The kids would be ecstatic in the morning.

Cloud crept silently up the stairs and stepped into their shared room closing the door without a noise. It was no wonder he was able to sneak out before without Zack hearing him. Especially if he was sneaky enough to roll Fenrir further away from the bar before starting the engine.

“Where’ve you been?” He asked quietly not getting up from his bed.

Cloud startled slightly glancing over at the man, before sighing. “Around.”

“That’s hardly an answer.”

The blonde snorted. “You’re not my C.O.”

“I’m not. Just a worried friend.”

There was no response to that. He heard shifting as Cloud took off his riding gear and changed into something more comfortable for bed. There was the swishing of sheets and the slight creak of bed springs across the room.

Zack rolled on to his side to look at him. “A worried friend who had nothing to do but be reassured by two kids all week that ‘its ok, Cloud always comes back eventually even if he never answers his phone or says where he’s going’.”

Cloud rolled over to glare at Zack on the bed across the room. “Are you trying to say something Fair?”

“I’m just saying you have people in this home that really care and worry about you. And maybe you shouldn’t make them worry so much. Especially if all the dangers are gone like everyone keeps telling me they are.”

Cloud held his glare for a moment more before rolling completely out of the bed and heading for the door. “See you in the morning Zack.”

The door shut not loudly, but more audibly than it had been before.

“Good night Cloud.”

* * *

The next morning Zack went downstairs to find Cloud lounging in one of the booths against the wall. His chin rested on his chest and his arms were folded tightly across himself. As he had been coming down Marlene had been quickly scampering up the stairs and now was back with a bright blue blanket in her hands and gently covered Cloud’s sweatpants clad legs with it. She held a finger to her lips signaling they should be quiet and she pointed toward the kitchen and ran off again.

He followed her in there to find Denzel and Tifa cooking over the stove top.

“G’morning Zack!” Denzel smiled cheerily, but still quietly. “Cloud came back really quick this time!”

“Tifa was right!” Marlene nodded setting the small table in the corner. “He must have missed Zack and come back faster!”

“I’m sure he missed you two a lot and that’s why.” Zack shook his head.  
“I don’t think so…” Denzel sighed. “Because we’re always here. And he always still leaves.”

Frowning at the sad tone Zack debated pushing the topic further, trying to encourage the kids that Cloud obviously cared about them.

Instead he lifted the boy on to his shoulders and spun him around. “How about we do something fun today?”

“Really? Like what?” Marlene asked excitedly grabbing onto one of Zack’s arms so he could lift her too.

“I don’t know… what’s fun around here?” He spun them one more time before dropping them into their seats at the table turning to help Tifa with the hot dish she was pulling out of the oven.

“We could go feed the cats.” Cloud stepped into the kitchen, the blanket that Marlene had brought him now rested around his shoulders.

“CLOUD!” The kids cheered running over to hug him.

“Did you like the blanket I got you?” Marlene beamed at him.

“Of course. You always take such good care of me.”

“I helped make breakfast with Tifa!” Denzel pointed at the potato, cheese, and behemoth meat, casserole that was now on the table.

“Thank you. That looks amazing.” He smiled ruffling the boy’s brown hair.

“Denzel remembered it was one of your favorites and wanted to make it for you.” Tifa said as she guided the kids back to the table so they could sit and eat.

“That’s very nice.” He smiled before grabbing the serving spoon and heaping some on to everyone’s plates.

Zack noticed that the kids nor Tifa brought up Cloud’s absence, so he refrained from doing so as well. They talked about pleasant everyday things as they sat around the table eating breakfast. Half way through his meal Zack paused and just watched everyone interact. It was amazing. And so foreign.

This was something he saw on TV.

Something he hadn’t really experienced since he was thirteen living with his parents in Gongaga.

It was domestic.

It was… family.

Watching the kids bicker light heartedly and fight for Cloud’s attention was endearing. Seeing Tifa as she helped Marlene describe the particular flowers she had collected and was trying to grow currently was sweet. Denzel offered to help scoop more of the casserole on to Zack’s plate for him and he gladly accepted the offer. This little slice of peace and safety was gave him such a bright warm feeling in his chest.

He didn’t want to let go of it.

The kids never left Zack out of the conversation and when Cloud got too quiet Tifa gently nudged him to bring him back to them. Though he could tell that the blonde was mostly just spacing out from being tired and not from lack of caring about what was being said.

“Can we really go feed the cats, Cloud?” Marlene asked.

“Of course. If you want to.” He shrugged.

“Do you think the Old Three will be there?” Denzel asked around a mouth full of food.

“I’m sure they will.” Tifa grinned. “They rarely miss a free meal.”

“If you guys go get ready now, then we can get lunch on the way back.” Cloud suggested helping himself to more of the casserole.

“On it!” They scrambled out of their seats and ran for the stairs.

Tifa took her plate to the sink before excusing herself saying she had to go put in some orders before she opened this evening.

The silence after the others had left was deafening.

For once Zack wasn’t sure what to say.

Last night it seemed like he had offended Cloud, but he wasn’t sorry about what he said. The blonde _had_ to know how much those kids loved him. And Tifa obviously cared about him too. It wasn’t fair of him to leave them suddenly like that. They were kids who had been through a lot. They needed some reassurance in that the two adults that were still in their lives would always be there for them.

By now Zack had heard the story of both of the kids. Orphans. Denzel’s parents had both died when the Sector 7 plate fell. Apparently after some more hardships and wandering Cloud had found the boy sick and in pain in front of Aerith’s church in Sector 5. Marlene’s parents had apparently been out of the picture for a long time and considered Barrett her father. A man Zack had yet to meet. But he had left her with Tifa a few years back and rarely visited her these days.

These kids only had Cloud and Tifa to rely on now.

“You were right.” Cloud finally spoke up as he began to clear the table and start the dishes.

“It happens sometimes.” Zack smirked.

Cloud huffed a laugh and handed the clean dishes to him for drying. “The kids deserve better. And there isn’t a big threat out there still. I think… part of me will always be waiting for something to rear its head out of the shadows. It’s been so long without real peace… It’s hard to believe.”

“But you have that here.”

“Yeah. Before, when I first found Denzel and we had Marlene full time here… I was gone a lot looking for the cure... but now… I don’t know. I’m still looking for something.”

“Anything in particular?”

“Nope.”

“Is that why you came back sooner than usual?”

“No… I came back because I got to thinking…”

“Dangerous stuff there.”

“Mhm. Maybe for you.”

“Hey!” Zack swatted him with the drying towel.

“Listen. I think maybe all this time I was looking for a way to… make it up to you. And Aerith. A way to make sure everyone _stayed_ safe and that your guys’ sacrifices really _meant_ something.”

“Did you find an answer?” He chose not to mention the obvious fact that he was _not_ dead. Not anymore anyway.

“I think so.” Cloud shook the remaining water off his hands and took the towel to dry them off.

Zack waited a moment, but when it was clear the other man wasn’t going to continue, he gave an impatient whine. “Well? Do I get to hear what it is?”

“Maybe. But right now, we have some cats to go feed.” Cloud pulled a bag of canned fish and cat food out a cupboard and stepped out of the kitchen.

“Wait! Cloud! That’s no fair!”

* * *

Feeding the cats apparently meant walking to a large alley on the other side of Edge and opening a ton of cans fast enough that the crazy felines didn’t start pouncing on them. The louder the meows got the more quickly Zack began to tear the tabs off the cans. These things were vicious when hungry! Some were brave enough to stretch their legs up and dig their claws lightly into his pants meowing for him to put them down faster.

“So which ones are the Oldies?” Zack asked hands on his hips as he watched the swarm of cats push to get to the cans that the four of them had laid out.

“The Old Three!” Denzel corrected.

“Those orange, black, and white ones over there.” Marlene pointed out. “They are the oldest and most special! Cloud brought them here when we all moved out of Midgar.”

“Didn’t take you as a pet guy.”

Cloud shrugged. “They aren’t mine. They belonged to a friend. He would have wanted them safe.”

Zack didn’t push further. They had all lost people over the years.

After the cats had their fill and let the kids pet them gently for a bit slowly the animals started to vanish back into the shadows of the alley.

As they were walking home a particularly loud vehicle came flying past them, swerving just a little too close to the sidewalk kicking up some rocks and debris. Cloud reached out to tug the kids closer to him instinctively. Zack stepped between the three and the street ready to push them back if needed.

It all happened in the blink of an eye.

Looking down to check if the kids were all right, he saw that Denzel had grabbed Marlene tightly to himself as if to protect her, but they were both staring at the two men next to them in surprise.

“You guys alright?” Cloud kneeled down to inspect them better.

Denzel had a light scrape on his arm from some gravel that had been kicked up, but that seemed to be the worst of it.

“Yeah. Thanks Cloud!” Denzel smiled.

“You guys move so fast!” Marlene still looked surprised.

“I hardly blinked and you guys were already _there_!” The boy nodded in agreement.

Cloud smirked glad that they were fine before getting back to his feet brushing off his knees.

“How do you do that?”

“It’s all that SOLDIER training, kid.” Zack chuckled.

“Can you train us to be that fast?” Marlene asked.

“ _No_.” Cloud replied vehemently.

The kids glanced at each other before nodding solemnly.

“Is that another bad Shinra thing?” Denzel asked quietly.

“It is.” The blonde responded softer realizing how harsh his tone had been.

“But we can still train you to be as fast and strong as you can be!” Zack encouraged. “Just not super-SOLDIER fast.”

“That would be good!”  
“First step is getting good endurance!” Zack ran in place to show them. “You’ve got to just keep practicing running for as long as you can!”

“Race you home!” Marlene cheered taking off down the sidewalk.

Denzel took off after her.

Cloud watched them pause at the end of the street, look both ways, and then take off again.

“Should we follow them?” Zack raised a hand to block the sun from obscuring his sight on the kids.

“You just want an excuse to race me.”

“Maaaybe.”

“You’ll lose.”

“Excuse me? You’re talking to a First Class athlete here.”

“Who’s been sleeping for three years, probably loss all that muscle.”

Zack stared at him in mock surprise. “How could you diss me like that?”

Cloud smirked and then took off in the same direction the kids had gone.

He heard Zack complain about him getting a head start but didn’t stop till they were outside of Seventh Heaven. People gave them unimpressed looks as they flew past them on the street, but they both had great reflexes and didn’t bump into anyone or thing.

The older man collapsed on the floor once they stepped inside the bar. “You so cheated.”

“I won.” Cloud grinned hopping over the bar to grab a glass of water. He drank a flew glass, refilled it, took a few more sips then walked back over to the whining ex-SOLDEIR on their floor.

Tifa laughed from her spot behind the counter. “Rule number one Zack, there is no cheating, just doing your best to survive.”

Zack pouted, but pushed himself off the floor leaping to his feet. “Fine. But this is my condolence prize.” He stole Cloud’s glass of water and drank the rest of it quickly.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, but just shook his head to go get himself another glass.

Tifa informed them that the kids had already been in for their own drinks, and back outside to go check Marlene’s garden.

“I’m going to go upstairs and change.” Cloud said looking at his cat hair covered pants.

Zack followed him upstairs collapsing on his bed, lacing his fingers behind his head, as the blonde changed out his clothes.

“So. You ever going to tell me what you thought of while on your hero’s quest?”

“Is it that important to you?”

“Well it included me, right?”

“…Yeah.”

“Then I want to know.”

“It’s stupid.”

“Tell me anyway.”

There was silence as Cloud finished getting dressed than sitting on his bed, resting his elbows on his knees. “I thought… that maybe the best I could do - especially now that you’re back… well. Aerith would have wanted us to be happy. She always wanted everyone to smile. So, I was thinking maybe…”

Zack froze as he heard those words.

_Aerith would have wanted us to be happy… ?_

Did that mean what he thought it did?

Slowly he rolled so that he was sitting up right across from Cloud, giving him his full attention.

The blonde huffed at his own ability to not finish a sentence properly in this moment.

“I want to do whatever I can to be sure you have a good life now.” He finally spat out. “This is your third chance, right? My thought was, that we would do whatever you wanted to be sure that this time you lived the way you wanted. Aerith would have wanted that. And this… well I hoped – it would make you happy too.”

Zack slowly processed _exactly_ what Cloud was saying.

It wasn’t a confession of the romantic sort.

He was simply saying, as his best friend, he wanted to make sure Zack lived his best life on this last chance he had been given.

Part of him was relieved that it wasn’t a confession. He wouldn’t know how to handle that right now. His brain was still trying to understand what was going on around him in this new world he had awaken to. But another part of him was… disappointed. Which was a surprise.

Until this moment, he hadn’t really thought about Cloud as more than his fellow backwater expert. Another Shinra survivor. The man that he had planned to become mercenaries with. His best friend.

“So, what do you think?” Cloud asked.

Zack realized he had been staring at him for an awkwardly long time now trying to fully understand all the emotions that were fluttering around in his crazy Mako infused body. He cleared his throat.

“That sounds like you’re going to spoil me.”

“If that’s what you want.”

“Maybe it is.”

Cloud sighed, but grinned anyway. “You’ll really lose all your strength from being in SOLDIER then.”

Zack laughed. “Alright alright. Maybe not _spoiled,_ but I definitely intend to get the most out of this chance.”

“That’s all I want too.”

Stretching out his limbs the older man got to his feet. “Then to set me up in this new life, let’s work on getting me a job.”

“You still want to do deliveries?” The blonde sounded unsure.

“Hell yeah. At least for now anyway. Later on, if I find something else that tickles my fancy then maybe I’ll take a stab at it. But for now, I would love to work for Strife Delivery Service. Plus, I heard I get a sweet bike if I work there.”

“You get whatever bike we can find, making it ‘sweet’ is going to be on you.”

“What! I don’t remember that part!”

“Fenrir wasn’t that nice when I got it. You have to make your own modifications.”

“But I’ve never worked on any sort of machinery!”

Cloud shook his head as he headed for the stairs. “Then I guess we really have our work cut out for us. Let’s go find you a ride.”

“Best life starts now!” Zack cheered following him out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> [@InsomniacTiger](https://twitter.com/InsomniacTiger)  
> Come say Hi over on Twitter! I post updates for my stories and art! :)


End file.
